Fire Emblem Awakening: The Flames of the Future
by Anon2Writer
Summary: A young girl in modern times discovers the secrets of her family's heritage buried within texts in her grandmother's private study. She begins to understand how everything led up to her own birth, and what that means for her future birthright. (WARNING! FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE YET TO PLAY/FINISH THE GAME)
1. Prologue: Farewell (?)

**Before I begin this, I want to let you all know that this tale comes from the perspective of Male Robin's universe. **

**All marriages are of course my opinion on who I believe would realistically marry who so don't take anything I say as complete fact. **

**Alright now enjoy the story! Here's the Prologue:**

* * *

><p><em>"The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come." <em>

A young man with fair blue hair proclaims these words over to his army. A great battle seemed to have taken place. The god fell dragon, Grima, known for his total destruction and chaos was destroyed by his' human bearer "Robin" as he and his army known as The Shepherds took it on for one long epic fight. Robin traveled the world with his army to gain the orb pieces of a royal treasure known as the 'Fire Emblem' in order to destroy the dragon and save the world from total destruction.

Everything that happened in his adventures, including the choices he made, led up to this moment. He was a Tactician for the army. The right hand man for the blue haired prince from earlier. A beloved member that was considered to be the heart of the army.

He went from being an amnesiac with no recollection of who he was or what his purpose would be- to becoming a vital key to saving the world.

After a long battle on the back of the fell dragon, Robin decided to put an end to the dragon by severing his blood ties with said dragon. He knew what he had to do in order to put a stop the dragon's madness. He had to sacrifice himself. Sure, he could have his best friend, the blue haired prince from earlier known as "Chrom" destroy the beast, but that would only put the dragon to sleep for another thousand years until it'd wake up again and become a threat to a new future.

Robin was a kind hearted soul, someone that many people— especially the people in his army looked up to and respected. He saw the world as a whole to be something that he truly wanted to protect, something to the extent that would benefit the future as a whole instead of satisfying his selfish needs to just please his army, his family, and his close friends.

So he did it.

He killed the dragon, which in turn killed him since they were related to one another through Validar. The man who happened to be Robin's father and a threat to the entire world. Robin knew this was a tough choice to make. He didn't want to do it, but he needed to realize the outcome of his choices, so he did what made the most sense. As he pushed his best friend aside and dealt the final blow, he faded away like the dust off an old clock. It was a tough time, but the battle was finally over. Everyone looked tired, disfigured, and dirty to the point where collapsing would be a luxury. The entire army was sad that their best friend and family member sacrificed himself for their future but it was understandable. There was a certain melancholy that filled the air at this moment. Sure, the dragon was permanently gone, but at the cost of their beloved tactician.

Chrom assured his army that now that peace was finally brought onto the world, the next and final mission was to find Robin, no matter what.  
>"Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulder to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has brought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought. Robin... if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always."<p>

Chrom then whispers to himself, tears slowly rolling down his eyes with a grin on his face as he stabs his falchion sword to the ground: "…Robin. We're going to miss you. I'm going to miss you. Thank you... for everything. I'm going to make it my mission to find you. Count on it."

Chrom and The Shepherds began to take a moment to look out into the sunset of a new future.  
>A future of peace. A future where no one would live in fear anymore.<p>

"...History is going to record this moment for future generations to see. It's an exciting time. I can't wait for Robin to see what he's accomplished first-hand."

Robin was to be said to be found if his bonds with The Shepherds were strong according to the goddess Naga.

But where would they look? No one knew...

Maybe destiny would bring 'The Shepherds' back together again one day…

...

"...Oh my gosh Terrance-" A young girl screams out of annoyance.

"For the billionth time-My grandma lied! I'm not a descendant of some royal family. That's just part of some silly fairy tale that she would always tell me when I was younger,"

"There was no 'Dragon'. There was no 'Chrom'. Give it a rest already!" A young girl with dark blue hair exclaims to her friend.


	2. Chapter 1: Reflections

_1 millennia has passed since the battle of Ylisse with the fell dragon, Grima. Society has changed completely since the medieval times and all of the heroes of past were relegated to books of yore. Technology has since became prevalent in the lives of people. Kids became less and less interested in the fabled stories of knights and dragons as interests changed over generations. The Shepherds, for lack of a better term, became lost in history. Some of our past heroes even fell to the abyss of mystery and disappeared from history. What happened to all of these heroes, and what has happened since the fall of Grima?_

* * *

><p>The autumn air whispers gently in a small suburban community. It's a lazy afternoon, and the children can be heard laughing and playing in a playground that lies in the middle of a public park. People are enjoying the wonderful breeze, careless to the world around them — having picnics and the like. There's a great feeling of peace that's in the air today, and it seems like nothing's going to change that. A young girl with long dark bluish hair, about 14 in age, sits on a swing with her friend Terrance who happens to be of the same age as her. This girl, known as "Cecilia", looks rather distraught as she gently sways on her seat looking down at her shoes.<p>

"Terrance, I hate everything." She sighs as she tells her friend.

"Um, why? Was it because of school today?" Terrance asks.

"My first day of high school was terrible! We really had to stand up in front of the class in social studies and share one thing about our family history. I couldn't think of anything because my family is nothing special. So I froze. It was so embarrassing".

Terrance tries to comfort Cecilia. "Well don't be too hard on yourself. You haven't—" "You don't understand! My family is nothing special, Terrance!" Cecilia interrupts him. "All my mom does is work at that stupid office job and my dad works as a plumber. My grandma bores me of those stupid fairy tales of how our family used to be royalty but i'm not going to believe some old lady and look stupid in front of our class…" "Look Cecilia, just because your mom and dad have regular jobs doesn't mean anything. Hey, maybe you could've over exaggerated their jobs like — 'My mom works for this big computer company and does this and that…'" "Terrance, that's called 'lieing'. I'm not a liar." Cecilia declares to Terrance.

"Well sorry. I was only trying to help—"

"Well you've done enough 'helping' for one day Terrance. I'm going home. Bye." Cecilia storms out of the park as sun fall approaches.

Later that night, Cecilia is seen having dinner with her family. She still looks unsatisfied with something as she plays with her vegetables at the dinner table. Her parents and her grandmother start to look concerned for her. Right then and there, her father wipes his mouth with his napkin and speaks up to his daughter. "Cecilia, you haven't touched your veggies sweetheart. Is everything okay?" he asks. No response. "Cecilia, your food's going to get cold if you don't—" "Dad, where did we come from? Our family, I mean." Cecilia's father looks at her mother with a surprised look. "Um, well, my family came from a farm. Your grandma and grandpa used to be peanut farmers back in the day! They used to harvest the tastiest peanuts, i'll tell you!"

"Oh." Cecilia replies with a rather unexcited look.

"B-But your mother comes from royalty, remember? I remember she used to tell me all about how her ancestors— her great great great great great great greeeeeeat grandfather Chr-"

"Yeah dad, I got it. Nevermind. Excuse me." Cecilia quickly eats the rest of her vegetables and excuses herself to her room. Her parents and grandmother begin to look more concerned. "What's gotten into that girl?" Cecilia's mother asks. "Dunno hun. Probably a bad first day of high school. It's a tough transition for some kids you know."

Cecilia lays in her bed with the lights off, staring at the ceiling above as she begins to contemplate her life. Going to high school and meeting all these strange new people was kind of scary for her. She wouldn't tell anyone that though, she had an image to uphold. The moonlight pours through the the cracks of her window as the night grows older. There's sounds of a barking dog from her neighbor's house in the distance. Everything is silent. Why was everything happening so fast? Why was her family so lame? Middle school was the best, those times seemed way better than high school so far. She missed all her old fiends who moved to different schools besides Terrance. She had all these thoughts in her head.

Suddenly, her phone starts to rumble.

"From: Terrance" the phone reads. She clicks the read button to see what he said. "Hey… hope ur okay." the text reads. She begins to reply to the text: "Hey, sorry about what I said earlier… I was just frustrated with myself and took it out on you. Friends? :)" Sent. Suddenly, another text comes back from Terrance. "Of course Celicia! Call me if u need anything." "Of course. Thank you." She replies. Terrance really was a good friend to her. She was glad she could rely on him.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Cecilia, can I come in?" asks her mother. "Mom? Sure." Cecilia's mother slowly opens the door and quietly pulls up a nearby chair next to her daughter's bed and turns on her small pink lamp.

"Hey sweetie, your father and I were very concerned after you left the table. Is everything okay?"

"…Yeah. I'm fine." She responds while still looking at the ceiling.

"Well, i'm here if you need me. Your father and grandmother too. We love you." She gently assures her daughter as she kisses her forehead and gets up.

"Wait. Mom." Cecilia gets up.

"…Hm? Yes Cecilia?" Her mother stops to turn around.

"…I don't want to say i'm talking bad about what you do but — You work in an office. Dad fixes people's toilets and stuff. We live regular lives. Today at school, people thought I was lame because I didn't have anything interesting to share in my social studies class. I hated today. No one likes me there."

"Sweetie, it was only your first day. Besides, why didn't you tell them about how your ancestors were once royalty?" Her mother assures her.

"Mom, that's just some dumb fairy tale. Royalty? Why aren't we royalty now? Why am I not wearing some crown?"

"Times have changed, Cecilia. People don't look up to a Monarchy system anymore. We have governments now." She replies.

"…So what happened to all of our royal stuff? How come you guys always tell me about that, but I haven't seen any pictures about it or learned about it in social studies before? We did learn about popular myths and one of them involved a group of people lead by some prince and a famous tactician that slayed some evil dragon." Cecilia explains. "…But my teachers even said they are just silly mythical fairy tales. Nothing but boooooring stories that we have to study for. Ugh."

Cecelia's mother begins to have a surprised look on her face. "Oh? Did your teachers ever teach you about that prince or the tactician? Maybe what their names were?"

"Um, I dunno. I think the prince's name was 'Chrom'. Don't remember the tactician's name. I'd always get bored at that point. It was probably Robin or something."

Cecilia's mom begins to ponder her words. "…I see. Cecilia, tomorrow is saturday right? Did you have any plans?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"…Because I think it's time your grandmother and I showed you something. Something interesting that we haven't talked to you about yet."

"Yeah well, I still don't believe you guys. It's all just a bunch of fairy tales. Hmph." Cecilia turns back to look at the ceiling.

"Celicia…"

"I'm going to sleep mom. I'm tired. Goodnight." Cecilia says as she gets up to turn off the lights.

"…Goodnight, Cecilia. Love you." Her mother quietly closes the door.


End file.
